regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Malakai
* First appeared in Hardcore Heroes: Episode 01. *Last appeared in Hardcore Heroes: Episode 56, slain by a Fire Wyrm Demon. Show/Hide Spoiler Appeared in Gnomes, Tomes & Catacombs episode 16. * He is not strong but is in good shape, cutting a lean figure in well tailored garments. * Malakai is a man who likes to keep himself looking sharp. Buying the best clothes he can afford he wears a navy blue robe with fine gold threaded embroidery over well crafted travelling clothes, white shirt, brown pants and a black crevatte. * He holds himself with good posture, and wears his shoulder length blonde hair held back with a headband. * He has a strong jaw, light blue piercing eyes, a straight nose and a smirk on his lips. * He carries a dagger and a sling under his robe and a staff at most times. The staff is a carved, sanded and varnished wooden oak staff. Weapon Proficiencies * Sling * Staff Non-Weapon Proficiencies * Reading/Writing * Swimming * Navigation * Seamanship * Artistic Ability: Drawing * Etiquette * Cartography * Spellcraft * Ancient History: Archaeology * Bureaucracy Equipment * Power Pole (+2, could extend) Lost in Episode 42 * Sling * Daggers of Throwing +3 **Broad Rounded Flat Blades with alternating bands of gold and onyx going down them. They lack a cross guard or a handle around their tang, and each end of them ends in a ring. * Gem of Seeing * Cloak of Arachnidia * Crown of Domination * Spellbooks (5) * Staff of Light * Luna's Token: Token showing Malakai's friendship with an important elf, also confers 50% slower aging. Languages * Common, Elvish, Akuban Spells Learnt *'LEVEL 1:' Magic Missile, Detect Magic, Read Magic, Identify, Light, Hypnotism, Hold Portal, Mending, Sleep, Shield, Alarm, Message, Wizard Mark, Fist of Stone, Armour , burning hands , Color Spray , Comprehend Languages , Unseen Servant, Grease, Feather Fall, Enlarge *'LEVEL 2:' Stinking Cloud, Alter Self, Levitate, Irritation, Invisibility, ESP, Flaming Sphere, Knock, Forget , Strength, Continual Light, Spectral Hand, Scare, Wizard Lock, Locate Object, Glitterdust, Mirror Image , Melfs Acid Arrow, Detect Invisibility, Rope Trick *'LEVEL 3:' Fireball, Slow, Monster Summoning 1, Dispel Magic, Fly, Suggestion, Protection from Normal Missiles, Haste, Clairaudience , Clairvoyance (6), Phantom Steed, Sepia Snake Sigil, Bands of Sirellyan, Wraithform *'LEVEL 4:' Minor Globe of Invulnerability, Stone Skin, Shadow Monsters, Dimension Door (lost), Polymorph Self, Lesser Geas, Tongues, Remove Curse *'LEVEL 5:' Animate Dead, Cloudkill, Cone of Cold, Dream, Leomond's Hidden Lodge, Sending, Malakai's Teleportation Circle, Advanced Illusion, Monster Summoning 3, Teleportation, Summon Person, Dismissal *'FAILED:' Displace Self (on lvl9) Spells per Day (4/4/3/2) 41 pages used out of 100 pages (stat before learning Wraithform, Summon Person, Rope Trick & Dismissal) Teleportation Circles * Shirebrook - Basement of a Ruin * Copperhill - In a basement (compromised) * Bon' Theris - In Estate * Roxsis - In underground room * Falstaff's Tomb's Treasure Chamber * Shadow Mountains Crystal Mine * Hillsborough Magic Items * Staff of Light: It is a staff of white Oak with a bright brass pommel on the base. The top has an elongated white/clear crystal a foot long but 2 inches wide, held in place by hooks. It will shine with light at will. It will negate magical darkness with a touch of the staff permanently. A wave of the staff will light torches, candles, campfires, and other lit ready to light fires. It can cast a ray of light that will blind a person for 2d6 turns or permanently (choice of caster) once per day. If you thud the staff upon the ground, all creatures within 120 feet radius, on the ground, will be illuminated as if they stood in full daylight for 10 minutes, twice a day. Also can fill the current room and all adjacent rooms with light, 4 per day. * Staff of light: ** Staff of white Oak - bright brass pommel - hooks holding white/clear 12 x 2 inch crystal ** Shines light at will ** (Touch) negate magical darkness permanently. ** (Wave) light torches, candles, campfires, and other lit ready to light fires ** (Ray) Cast ray of light to blind for 2d6 turns or permanently (choice of caster). Once per day ** (Thud) - With a Thud on the ground illuminate all creatures within 120 feet radius on the ground as if in full daylight for 10 minutes with. Twice per day ** (Rooms) 4 per day - Fill current room and all adjacent rooms with light * Cloak of Arachnidia ** Radiates strong aura of alteration magic. ** Grants Spiderclimb ** Immunity to entrapment by any sort of web, base movement rate 6 or speed of creator of web. ** Once per day - Cast double-sized lvl 2 Web spell ** +2 bonus to all saving throws vs. spider poison. Miscellaneous Access/Resources * Gorgon Cage * Mansion ** Mansion Library worth __ Gold ** Jeeves ** Garden with Basin * Falstaff's Tomb's Treasure Chamber: ** Spell Books (Spells lvl up to lvl 4; Levels 5 and above at 70% with -10% per level) *** Relevant (missing): Improved Blink, Shadow Magic, Major Creation ** Interdimensional Travel Research ** Potion Recipes: Polymorph Self Potion ** Library worth __ Gold * Wizard Airship ** Library of priceless value ** random? days to find a Spell. Only non combat spells. Relevant: *** present: Magic Jar *** Missing: Shadow Magic, Major Creation All 2nd Edition Spells for Koibu Campaigns Prototype Spells Category:2nd Edition Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Hardcore Heroes Characters